Fast Car
by WordsToCreateMeaning
Summary: Vauseman AU: Piper's father had always given more love to his bottle of wine than to her daughter. Alex is her salvation, at first. (Three-shot). Warnings: contains smut.


"Where to, gorgeous?" Alex asked Piper happily as soon as the blonde walked out of the convenience store after her shift was over. She looked at her watch and it read 9:08 pm, "It's still early."

"Surprise me, baby," Piper breathed to Alex's neck as she threw her arms around the brunette as a greeting, "I still have time to spend with you tonight." Piper knew this was a lie. Her father would be pissed at her and she would have to hear him complain about how everyone abandoned him, but she didn't care.

She enjoyed Alex's scent of mixed perfume and leather. It made her forget about everything surrounding them.

Alex thought for a moment, rubbing Piper's back softly, taking pleasure in the closeness. "Okay, babe. Hop in," she replied after a moment and Piper stood up straight.

"No," Piper shook her head, gaining a confused look from her girlfriend. "Kiss me first," the blonde pleaded, staring deeply into her eyes.

Alex closed the gap slowly and took her hand to Piper's jaw line, caressing her softly with her thumb as she covered her lips in a tender and loving kiss. Making Piper forget about the world, they kissed at leisure; slowly and thoroughly, until they had to part to breathe again.

They looked into each other's eyes and beamed before separating themselves to enter the car.

Alex brought the engine to life and they headed out of the parking lot. "Where are you taking me?" Piper questioned and Alex grinned, "You said you wanted to be surprised, babe," Alex replied while taking a different road from the usual path to Piper's house..

Piper was excited to find out where they were headed. Alex took advantage of the fact that there were only a few cars in the road and accelerated.

Alex's old convertible was the perfect choice for this warm night. The air made both their manes fly wildly as they sped through the almost empty streets. It was perfect.

"Slow down, Al," Piper exhaled and smiled contentedly, her eyes were sparkled beautifully with love and adoration as she admired her alluring, raven haired girlfriend, "I want to see the ocean," she finished.

Alex looked to her right, chuckling, "I thought you liked speed, Chapman," she replied with a small smile as she slowed down a little bit, so Piper could admire the view of the vast sky as it illuminated the gleaming surface of the deep water.

Piper gasped in awe at the sight in front of them and squealed excitedly, bouncing on her seat like a toddler, "Let's get to the beach!" She turned to look at her girlfriend, smiling from ear to ear, "I want to make love to you on the sand," she breathed out with a flirtatious glint in her eyes.

"Ugh, I can't imagine the feeling of the sand in every part of my body," Alex joked with a smirk and her signature raised eyebrow, which earned her narrow eyes and a playful slap. "Anyway, we need to get dinner first," Alex was interrupted by her girlfriend, who was starting to protest, so Alex continued loudly, "THEN we can enjoy it by the shore." Piper was giddy and didn't protest any further.

About 10 minutes later, Alex parked her car on the parking lot of a big mall and told Piper to wait for her inside the car, as she went inside and entered an Italian restaurant to order their take out, which would take about 15 minutes to be ready.

Meanwhile, Alex ran to the supermarket to buy a bottle of red wine to go with their food and plastic cups. She returned to the restaurant, paid for her order and returned to a sleeping Piper.

She stopped before entering the car, taking a moment to watch her girlfriend. She looked so peaceful and beautiful with her mouth slightly agape and her hair splayed in the back of the car seat.

The raven haired woman opened the door and closed it quietly after her. "We're ready to go, Pipes," Alex leaned in to Piper's ear and whispered.

"Mmm, it smells delicious," she replied groggily, as Alex gave her the wine and their food and they continued their way.

They arrived at a somewhat private part of the beach, where they parked the convertible and hopped out in a comfortable silence. Alex took a blanket from the trunk as Piper carried their dinner and they walked to a part of the beach surrounded by large rocks where very few people walked by.

She smirked smugly with her back to Piper and laid the blanket on the sand so they could lie down to have dinner.

They sat next to each other and Piper opened the styrofoam plates and moaned softly, taking her head back with closed eyes when the scent of bolognese spaghetti and ravioli hit her nostrils.

Alex, who was pouring the red wine into two plastic cups had to stop at the delicious sound coming from Piper's lips.

Her pupils dilated as her heart started to beat faster. Her whole expression changed in a matter of seconds when she let her mind wander to a very specific part of Piper's body that was _edible_ too and caused her to make those sinful sounds too.

"Are you okay, _Vause_?" Piper breathed huskily and a mischievous smirk painted her features when she opened her eyes and noticed Alex breathing a little bit faster.

The brunette found it a total turn on whenever the blonde used her last name in that particular seductive tone. Alex felt strong flutters starting from her stomach, quickly spreading down towards her core. She had that effect on her.

Alex forgot the task at hand and shifted her position, taking Piper's hands on hers and lying the blonde down with her body. She pinned her hands on top of her head, possessively but gently, as she ravished the blonde's mouth enticing a louder moan and swallowing it completely.

Piper felt her stomach and her core clench at the same time, enraptured in the incredibly pleasant act of been _devoured_ by Alex Vause.

The brunette bit down softly on Piper's bottom lip, running her tongue over it afterwards to soothe it.

A violent, delicious shiver ran through the helpless blonde and she freed her hands from Alex's grip only to grab her the hem of her shirt, desperately trying to pull Alex closer to her. The burning sensation of oxygen deprivation made them gasp for air and the brunette took her lips to the blonde's ear, "I want you," Alex breathed with a low voice.

Piper's back arched, eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy of anticipation. Her exposed pulsing veins and pale skin drove Alex mad with desire. She let out a low growl before biting down on the sensitive skin of her neck.

The bite sent another series of flutters to Piper's center and she panted, "Look at me, baby," without hesitation, Alex obeyed and gazed at a pair of hooded blue eyes. The look of pure lust Piper had made Alex buck her hips violently, seeking contact against her own throbbing core.

"Take me," Piper breathed and lifted her leg to hook it around Alex's waist. It sent another pang of arousal directly to Piper's center. "I'm yours."

Alex straightened up to take away her t-shirt and bra, discarding them carelessly to the side as Piper did the same. The brunette shifted her position again to take off her pants when Piper took her hands, stopping her.

"Let me," she panted before lying Alex down gently and positioning herself on top of her. She could feel the burning heat emanating from her girlfriend's body and Piper's breath caressed Alex's neck.

Piper's hands roamed freely around Alex's body, kneading her breasts with the right amount of pressure. The light of the moon was enough to illuminate her darkened emerald eyes, piercing the darkness that surrounded them.

Piper unbuttoned Alex's jeans and undid the zipper as quickly as her trembling hands let her. She had no time to tease the brunette, so she took both her jeans and panties off in a swift motion, helped by the brunette's raised hips.

The scent of her arousal assaulted Piper with such an intensity that it sent shivers down her spine and a flutter that clenched her core deliciously when she tasted Alex's essence on her tongue.

Piper's eyes remained fixed on Alex's as long as she could, until the brunette closed hers as she rested her head back, exposing the length of her neck and releasing a low groan.

The sweetness of her taste and the sensation of her clit pulsing between her lips made Piper close her eyes, revelling in pleasure.

Alex wanted sweet release but with all the willpower she could muster, she pushed Piper off of her with shallow breaths and disheveled hair, and reversed their positions to accomplish her mission. She placed a couple of wet kisses on Piper's breasts before sucking in an erect rosy nipple and pinching the other one with her right hand.

She flicked her tongue slowly and the pressure caused by it was too much for Piper. "Alex…" she breathed between unashamed moans and took Alex's free hand to her mouth and sucked her first two fingers softly into her mouth.

Alex gazed at Piper with her tongue still circling her right nipple and the look she received back shook her core, increasing her heart rate even more. She took her left hand to Piper's center and with her wet fingers, she slowly began circling Piper's clit, making her shut her eyes and throw her head back.

Every reaction Piper had sent a new pang of arousal to Alex's lower abdomen, to the point of taking her breath away. She was dangerously close to the edge and Piper hadn't even touched her again.

Alex retrieved her hand from Piper's core and she whimpered at the loss of contact, opening her eyes suddenly, just to close them again immediately when Alex's tongue flattened against her entrance and all the way up to her clit. Piper screamed in pleasure and placed her hands on Alex's head, fisting her hair in a firm grip, not hurting her but strong enough to make her increase the contact.

The slow accurate swirl of Alex's tongue around her clit made her thigh muscles contract and flex, bucking her hips to ride her face. Piper stopped breathing when Alex sucked her into her mouth, letting out a deep, low groan escape through her parted lips. "Al… oh, baby, please…" she moaned.

Alex gripped the back of Piper's thigh, resting her toned leg over her shoulder to spread her wider and she slipped her fingers through her folds, feeling her wetness dripping into her hands.

That sensation combined with her loud moans broke the last dose of control and she stopped teasing the blonde, pushing her forward her opening, stretching her deliciously. "Oh, Alex…" she panted and the brunette started a maddeningly slow rhythm, thrusting in and out of her girlfriend.

She kept thrusting hard and shifted her position, claiming Piper's lips with her own. She wanted Piper to taste herself in her mouth. It aroused her further and Alex was closer with every moan and whimper that escaped Piper's lips. It wouldn't take long for her to come undone, and she desperately needed release, but she was taking pleasure in pleasuring her girlfriend. "I want you to come, baby," Alex breathed with deep, husky voice, hovering lightly on Piper's lips.

Piper noticed the wanting tone of her girlfriend's voice and made Alex scream in pleasure when the blonde somehow found enough space to slip her hand in between their legs and started circling her sensitive, pulsing clit before gently pushing inside her.

"Harder, baby," Piper whispered as her fingernails dug into Alex's ass cheeks. Her stomach clenched and her inner muscles contracted repeatedly at the action, she was about to come, she picked up a steady, faster rhythm. Piper guided Alex's hips with her hands still on her ass, moving her back and forth at her own pace.

Alex placed her thumb over Piper's clit, circling it as accurately as she could. Her back arched and Alex felt her contracting over and over around her, Alex pushed her tongue forcefully into her mouth.

That sensation was the last thing they both needed. For a second, Alex forgot to breathe and everything came crashing down as she shouted the peak of her pleasure, erratically pumping more forcefully into Piper, hitting that sweet spot on her front wall and sending her over another series of flutters when she heard her name being shouted. Her inner muscles clenched repeatedly around Alex's fingers, pressed deep inside of her, trying to keep her there.

Alex kept thrusting into Piper and let out a low moan before biting down on her neck, making her come harder, and their bodies convulsed with aftershocks.

As the seconds passed, their movements slowed down, their hips stopped bucking and the contractions became weaker, until Alex pulled her fingers slowly from inside of her, causing a bit of discomfort.

She lied down on top of her girlfriend. Both still trying to catch their breath, Piper held Alex close and ran her fingers through her damp hair while Alex kissed her again. Slowly and deeply, with such tenderness that it was hard to believe what had just happened.

Melting in each other's arms, gazing deeply into each other's eyes, Piper suddenly widens her eyes and looks to her left.

"What's wrong, baby?" Alex questioned her slowly as she turned them over gently. "Dinner's cold", she replied with a smirk.

Alex burst out laughing at the comment, and she was about to reply Piper with a sarcastic comment when the blonde put her flexed arms on Alex's chest, above her breasts and leaned her head on top of them, and watching her girlfriend, she whispered with hope in her eyes, "Let's get out of here… we can go somewhere else, you and me. We can both get jobs and just… go live together." Piper suggested.

A beaming smile appeared on Alex's face, lighting her completely, she certainly wasn't expecting her incredibly amazing girlfriend to ask her this. "Let's get the hell out of this town, kid."

* * *

 ** _Hello there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This is planned as a three shot.  
_**

 ** _It is inspired by the song of the same title, by Tracy Chapman. Totally check it out, in case you haven't heard it before._**

 ** _A big shout-out to HurricaneDrella, who is the best person in the world for putting up with me and always helping. (:_**

 ** _Reviews are very much welcome._**


End file.
